Coming 'Home'
by LeKochi
Summary: Since learning the truth behind his brother's death, Sasuke swore to avenge his clan by destroying Konoha. Now expecting his return, Sakura vowed to defend her home. With former hopes and dreams resurfacing, soon causing them to question their choices.
1. Truth be told

"Maybe it was all a mistake."

Sasuke Uchiha contemplated his actions. What should he have done in the first place? He couldn't just stand there and watch his clan been wiped out by his own brother, but now, he learnt the truth.

"Damn the Konoha. You destroyed my future."

His face remains emotionless. His onyx eyes remained dead. He tried to suppress his feelings deep within himself, but now, he can't. A familiar feeling surged in his chest, the same feeling he had always know, hate. Sasuke let out an outcry. His fists clenched tightly, his nails digging into his flesh. Then slowly creeping out from the depth of his soul, sadness, the emotion he tried so hard to avoid since the day he lost his family.

His mind started to wander back to the years where he still had his brother, Itachi. His hopes and dreams on surpassing his brother who was once the greatest Uchiha at his age. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them down. Sasuke refused to feel defeated.

A knowing smile formed on his lips as the air around him stirred, swaying his dark raven hair to show his flawless face. He will avenge his brother. Konoha will pay. He will make sure of it.

* * *

A dash of pink was rushing through the corridors of the Hokage's Tower. Sakura Haruno was awfully late for a meeting with Konoha's Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Panic started to take over her slim and slightly muscular body. Her head playing scenes of her Master making her suffer because of unpunctuality.

"Tsunade-sama will kill me!"

The colour of her face was slowly fading as her steps got faster heading towards the Godaime's office. When she reached the Hokage's desk, she started bowing profusely, apologizing to her superior.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama! I didn't mean to be late! I was ju-"

"Sakura-san."

Tsunade's voice stopped Sakura from her actions and paid full attention to Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

There was a pregnant pause in the Hokage's office. This only made Sakura more nervous, afraid that the Hokage may burst into rage. But the atmosphere was serene, only the hazel eyes of her Master gazing deep into the sea foam green of Sakura's.

"Since you are my apprentice and a fellow friend of this certain someone, I believe that you should be one of the firsts to know about this."

A gush of wind filled Tsunade's office, sending chills through her spine. _Why am I feeling nervous about this? _Her inner-self questioned. The look on Tsunade's face, that tense yet assuring look, it must be very important.

"Our ANBU have received information that Sasuke Uchiha is advancing to invade Konoha."

Sakura couldn't help but let out a gasp as her eyes widen, taking in the news of Sasuke, who now wants to destroy his own home. No, it's not his home anymore. Sakura had to remind herself that.

"I need everyone especially Team Kakashi to get ready for this invasion. Remember, we're dealing with a ninja who single-handedly beaten Orochimaru. A man with a heart of vengeance filled with hatred is a man that has to be stopped."

Tsunade's words echoed in the cherry blossom's mind. _A man with a heart of vengeance filled with hatred. _It was once filled with faith, hope and maybe even love, but no one was really sure of that. Sasuke was always quiet, too quiet, that no one could really understand him.

"But I did..," Her words came out like a whisper, closing her eyes as she said it.

"Sakura?" Tsunade's voice caught her off guard, awakening her from the thoughts of her past.

"Nothing, Tsunade-sama. I will inform the others about his advancements. We will do our best to protect Konoha," said Sakura in an almost cheery tone, but her eyes did not deceive the Hokage; Tsunade could see that there were waves of emotion in her apprentice, churning right inside of her.

"Good to know, Sakura," Tsunade kept her gaze on Sakura, trying to read her thoughts. With that she excused her while adding, "Be strong. I believe that you are."

Sakura gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. As she opened the door and exited, she heard her mentor continued, "And don't give up. Remember what you are fighting for."

All she could do is to be grateful for having Tsunade to take her as an apprentice, for all God knows, she'll never be as strong as she is now wihout Tsunade.

Her heart thundered against her chest at the thought of getting to see the man she loves. Memories of them together began to unfold, sending deep cuts to her beaten up heart. How much more could she take? She has always loved him. Could she bring herself to kill him again? She can't. That was her weakness. She could only hope to bring him home.

_What has happen to Sasuke-kun.. To the Sasuke-kun I used to know.._

Tears began stream down her rosy cheeks, the same cheeks which used to blush every time he was with her, now only stained with the same tears she cried every night. That burning sensation in her heart never went away, only getting intense as the days go by, and with that pain, she was determine to finish what she has started. To do that, she was determined to be stronger.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hi peeps, please review and do comment. Suggest in any way in how to improve. Thanks and hope you guys enjoy!

-LeKochi


	2. Dreams unfold

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the wait. This chapter is simultaneously happening. Just need to get that out. Review and comment! Enjoy.

-LeKochi

* * *

Reunited with his brother, he couldn't believe his luck. Maybe it was all fated; the Uchiha clan will be able to purify their name, away from the filthy wold of the shinobi. Itachi Uchiha was now somewhat alive, reanimated by Kabuto using one of Orochimaru's jutsu. There was life in Sasuke's onyx eyes, burning with the same vengeance he had.

"It's good to have you back, brother." Sasuke panted as the brothers exchanged blows, training for their attack. The younger brother gracefully dodged the elder's offenses, returning the attacks swiftly.

Itachi gave his little brother a smirk and chuckled, "I'm glad I've seen improvements." Their attacks were getting intense by every minute, obviously trying to outdo each other. "At least, you didn't give up on yourself."

They were far hidden in a cave located between the Wind and Fire countries, giving them the perfect place to sharpen their skills. Now with Itachi at his side, he felt invincible; having the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan delighted him even more. Every day was spent with Itachi teaching him to fully utilize its power by successfully maintaining his Susanoo. Finally, he was able to unleash his full potential.

"Sasuke-kun," Itachi called out to his brother, slowly regaining his strength after a lengthy spar. A mischievous smile crept upon his lips, it was so long since he had been able to tease his little brother like he used to, it almost made him chuckle. "Didn't you say you wanted to revive our clan? Shouldn't you be choosing a 'her' already?"

His brother's remark only made his dark eyebrows furrow. "I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke responded a little too quickly. This only entertained Itachi more.

"Of course you do know, in order to create more Uchihas, you need a fully grown woman who ca-,"

"Yes, yes. I do know about that. But I find no interest in reviving our clan in that way. I only care in regaining our dignity," Sasuke cutting off his brother, trying to suppress his growing annoyance about the topic.

Itachi, trying to hide a grin who later added, "Do as you wish, Sasuke-kun. I hope that girl would be as beautiful as cherry blossoms in spring."

Upon hearing those words, Sasuke became tense and rigid, now attempting to restrain the feelings surfacing in his chest, something that he no longer used to. Itachi watched in contentment at which he later then stated, "It'd be a waste to lose our flawless good-looking genes, especially yours, Sasuke-kun."

"Hnn," That was all Sasuke could reply. For after that, his mind began to wander..

Sasuke pictured himself coming home to his former house where the Uchihas used to live, exhausted from a long day of work. Only to be greeted with the sound of children giggling and calling out to him, "Daddy!" Where he would swoop them up to his shoulder, feeling ecstatic to see their faces resembling almost like his and the girl he loves.

_The girl he loves._

Letting out a little sigh, he took the leap to imagine, that the girl he long to be with was, Sakura. How he would always try to stop his heart from jumping out from his chest every time he sees her, how he would give that smile he always wished he could but never did because of sheer ego, how he would always wanted to hold her close to him and finally, making her fully his. He had always wanted to own her, to possess her, if he can't have her, then no one can. That was the very reason why he could have killed her in the first place on that fateful day.

If only he could see her with their children, with the future little Uchihas, how they would raise them to be great ninjas like their own parents. He was sure that they would make him proud. Even to imagine Sakura near him right now, brought all their memories they shared together flooding into that hollow space in his heart, clouding his senses, immersing himself in the possibility that it could happen. That Sakura and he could be real, maybe, just maybe, they were meant to be.

Quickly he shrugged off the thought. Vengeance was more important. She was still a part of Konoha, the most important part that he should completely forget about. Girls would fall to his feet without even asking them to, why would he, an Uchiha, needed to worry in finding a girl who would be willing to be his wife?

_Because you have found her. You want her. _

Could it be true? Did he really have found her? Let alone, want her? The tug in his chest confirmed his doubts. Maybe it was true. What if destroying Konoha was a mistake?No, it can't be. His purpose towards the Uchiha was never a mistake.

Conflictions began arising within him.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?" Itachi was now eyeing Sasuke suspiciously, figuring what was going on in his little brother's head. "Lost in thought, I see?"

Sasuke regained himself, his face which showed worry, now drastically changed into his hard and emotionless composure. He then eyed his brother cunningly, later stating, "Just figuring out how to beat you."

A suspicious smirk appeared on Itachi's lips, which now seem to know what lies in his brother's heart.

_At least, Sasuke, you have gained focus._

* * *

"Okay, let's wrap up for today." Kakashi Hatake said, wiping the beads of sweat above his brows. They were really a handful, especially when Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki had bent over backwards training for their former comrade's return. "We'll meet up here after the break."

Their beloved sensei vanished after a poof of smoke, maybe now spending his time reading one of his beloved Icha icha series. At some times, Sakura and Naruto couldn't believe the depth of his love for his 'hobbies', the perverted ones anyway. Soon afterwards, the duo began walking to the heart of the town.

"Sakura-chan, you're too quiet today." The blue eyed blonde combo probed his team mate, having a worried look on his boyish face. "Is anything wrong?"

Sakura glanced at his way, just realizing that what Naruto said was true. She was very quiet lately, but why? That bewildered her. With every step she took, her mind began to run elsewhere, as if to escape the reality she had to face now.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I- I'm sorry, Naruto. I was just thinking." She couldn't look into her comrade's eyes, afraid of letting know what she was hiding. The dark abyss that she had slipped away into slowly started to become real.

Only the sound of the busy township filled the air, but to the two friends, silence was all they could hear. Naruto felt uneasy, being the one who was always loud, this was not the way he intended to spend his break, especially when there won't be any after Sasuke's return to Konoha.

Just as he opened his mouth, wanting to break the silence between them, the cherry blossom murmered, "Do you think we can do it? Kill Sasuke?" Naruto was taken aback, now knowing what was bugging her the whole time. He exhaled slowly, buying time to find the right words to comfort her.

"I wish we don't have to kill him but we need to stop him somehow." His head hanged low, eyes focused on the dirt road, his heart begun to numb. He never thought that it would end like this; Naruto always expected that he would bring his best friend home, but given to his situation, none prevailed. "I don't even know what to feel right now. It's funny yet scary that maybe in a few days I'll be dead, with Sasuke."

His words caught her attention, shattering her soul as he said them. Sakura halted in her tracks, taking the stream of thoughts darting towards her. It was obvious that he didn't answer her question. Was he doubting her? Does he really think that she can't do it?

_Even Naruto thinks I can't do it. Why does everyone think that I can't do anything? Why can't anyone see that I try hard too?_

Frustrations were building inside of her, reaching her boiling point, in a flick of a switch in her heart, she could let it all blow, explode. Not even realizing that her whole body was shaking.

"Sakura-chan..?"

Her head turned to the direction of that voice, her face scorned with disbelief, her eyes glared at him, burning into his soul. Death was written on them.

_And you, for all people, want to be the hero, to sacrifice your precious dreams of being hokage, for us. To die_ _with him, as friends, to carry his burden along with him._

Naruto took a step back, shuddering from fear of being smacked, which would send him miles away with a gigantic bruise on his face. He could see Sakura getting more annoyed because he swore he could hear her teeth gritted. Nervously, the blonde back away and told her that he would see her at the training field later.

After Naruto left, Sakura let out a sigh, exhaling the air and guilt of scaring away her fellow comrade. All the guilt, frustrations and anger were just too much for her to handle right now. She was always the burden in every mission, the failure. She tried to do her best, she did, but her feelings got into her way again.

With her mind wandering so far away, her legs kept on walking without her thinking until her eyes caught something familiar in front of her. It was the pathway heading to the gate separating Konoha and the outside world. Her heart beat exhilarated at the memory that stained this place. This was where she last saw the Sasuke she knew, the one that she thought cared about her. The bench where he placed her before leaving sit at the very same spot as it had years ago, the stone still cold like the night he had betrayed his home. She took a seat on the same old place, and after a very long time of not dwelling into her feelings, she let her mind drifted to Sasuke.

Sakura smiled as she look upon her new born son, with the same dark raven hair of his father but inherited her green eyes, only darker, almost black. The softness of his form, nested against her bosoms, her fingers stroking on his pale cheeks. Even thinking that she was holding an Uchiha baby was too surreal. She imagined that those dark phthalo green eyes would have the gift of the Sharingan and will work wonders because of that.

Her baby nuzzled close to her as she cooed her child to sleep. Later she heard the door creaked and a man with dark spiky hair entered the room, his face filled with worry and concern towards his wife and new born son. Then the same pale face regained its colour as he saw his wife and child, looking so peaceful and happy together. Taking a step closer, he kissed her forehead, thanking her for giving him hope, hope in having a future with his new family.

More scenes flashed through her mind, scenes of them taking care of the baby. The frustrations and joys of parenthood as they worked out together in raising their child who was annoying as his parents were in their very own way. And after a long day of baby watch, she would feel his arms around her at night, reassuring her that everything was okay. Her head on his hard broad chest, feeling its rise and fall, hearing his heart beat rhythms with her own. How she wished she could have that all.

Her eyes fluttered open, her surroundings became clear, there was no Sasuke next to her, there was no baby Uchiha giggling at her, it was just her, alone, with a dream that could maybe never come true. The cherry blossom's heart hardened at the thought. This was the reason why she couldn't do it in the first place, why she can't kill the man she loves.

After a long silence, she raised her head towards the sky, and softly whispered to the wind, "Sasuke-kun, where ever you are, know that I love you always, but things are hard now, I have to be strong, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I just have to kill you."

With that, through her sobs and tears, throwing away the memory of the man she loved, she promised herself, that never again, will she let her feelings play with her, that the next time she saw him, she will drive a kunai through his heart.

* * *

"Sasuke, tomorrow, we strike."

The Uchiha brothers were gliding through the dense forest heading towards Konoha, they were prepared for the invasion, and they definitely will not lose. Their arrival upon the town will be tomorrow as planned; only the element of surprise will give them a greater chance to overhaul Konoha and kill all the shinobi of the wretched town. Even outnumbered, they believe that they were stronger.

As their journey continued, Sasuke had a heart-wrenching feeling which was annoying as its owner, of the voice he heard, that was soft and gentle, a voice so familiar who was calling out his name as if asking him to listen. And that with a realization, a girl with hair of cotton candy pink and eyes of sea foam green conjured up his mind, whispering his name.

_Sasuke-kun. _


End file.
